The Avengers COSTUME CONVENTION!
by If only Legolas were mine
Summary: When a Costume Convention about the Avengers comes to New York City, Hawkeye can't help but want to go. The other Avengers dissapprove, until some havock accours in the city and Captian America has lost his sheild. Now they have no other option but to go. They all make their encounters with fans but they meet a surprising old villian who might just end Captian America for good.


Avengers Earth's Mightiest Heroes

I thought of the animated show Avengers: Earths Mightiest Hero's on DisneyXD having season 3 and I made this prediction! Here's how it goes

KEY:

THOR/THOR

B.B/Bruce Banner/Hulk

C.B/Clint Barton/Hawkeye

T.S/Tony Stark/Iron Man

B.P/Black Panther/ Tchala

S.R./Steve Rogers/Captain America

J.D. /Jan Van Dine/ The Wasp

Y.J./Yellow Jacket/Hank Pym

HULK/HULK

M.M/ Ms. Marvel/Carol

T.V./The Vision

*Hawkeye and Bruce Banner (not Hulk) are walking around in the city, he is on Hulk duty. They are walking past a store when Hawkeye see's this*

C.B "Whoa-oh-oh! Check this out!"

*Hold up Poster with picture of the Avengers on it"

B.B. "Ok so? What about it?"

*Points to poster*

C.B. "DUDE! Look, they have a costumes convention about... US!"

B.B. "Ok so what? A bunch of fans dress up in weird costumes like us? It's just a big insult..."

C.B. "INSULT? These are our FANS were talking about! Dude I'm taking this back to the Avengers mansion, 'Cause I can't wait to see tons of ME'S!"

*C.B. Starts walking back to Mansion*

B.B. (says to himself) "I think there should be a Hawkeye duty too 'cause frankly, Hawkeyes more of a pain then I am…"

!THEME SONG!

*all in kitchen gathered around table, in costumes but hulk is still Bruce*

T.S. "So you mean to tell me there's a COSTUME CONVENTION about us?!"

C.B. "Yup! I think we should go, I mean all we've been doing is fighting monsters and villains. It'd be nice just to hang out for a while with our FANS"

J.D. "Yah! This'll be a great time to find out what our fans actually think of us"

THOR "Umm excuse me friends but what exactly is a convention? I don't think we had such occasions in Asgard"

B.P. "Nor did we have them in Wakanda"

T.S. "A convention is just a bunch of people dressed up as their favorite hero or villain from a comic book or show, but in this case 'us', and they just meet up with a bunch of nerd friends and talk about it. It's pretty boring"

J.D. "So you're calling all our craziest fans boring!?"

T.S. "No it's just..."

THOR "Nay my friends, this could just be another trap set up by one of our foes"

C.B. "Really? Like some villains going to trap us in our own convention."

Y.J. "Hey Thors got a point Hotshot"

B.B. "Yah it's risky for all of us"

T.S. "Ok can we just put this to a vote? All in favor of not going say 'I' "

*everyone says 'I' besides Hawkeye. He has his hands folded and is looking away from everyone else*

T.S. "Well whether Hawkeye here agrees or not we all still have so work to do, come on guys, Hawkeye can joins our speech to the city if he feels like it later"

*suddenly time is on pause and setting changes from kitchen to a dark room where two men are hiding in the dark and all you can see are their eyes*

Anonymous "Sir, plan A failed"

anonomous2 "Don't worry. I always have a plan B. Send out the monster..."

!ADVERTISMENT!

*Avengers are outside of City Hall in front of about +100 people and Tony Stark is at the podium*

T.S. "...We would also like to thank Spiderman, Black Widow, The Fantastic Four, Wolverine and -"

*loud screaming and shouting*

B.P. "What is that monster?"

T.S. "Whatever it is, it's going down. Avengers Assemble"

*Hawkeye punches Bruce in the gut and he gets mad. Black Panther gives Hawkeye the thumbs up"

HULK "SMASH!"

*Everyone is fighting with this mechanical ugly monster*

S.R. (Throws Shield at monster but it doesn't come back) my shield!

T.S. "Just keep fighting without it!"

*Tony blasts monster a couple more times and then monster dies*

*monster has his shield and throws it out into the crowd then falls down*

S.R. "My shield. Where is my shield?"

T.S. "Let's wait till everyone's gone then we'll see if someone left it on the ground or something"

*everyone leaves but shield is not there cap looks down, really sad, Tony walks over and pats him on the back*

*time is paused again*

Anonymous " the monster was defeated Sir, what should we do?"

anonomous2 "no... Everything is going exactly according to plan"

Anonymous "but what if all the avengers don't go to the convention?"

anonomous2 "its ok, Captain America is the only one I need..."

*avengers are in the main avenger room all sitting around the table*

T.S. "J.A.R.V.I.S. scan the monster, find out where it came from and who sent it"

J.A.R.V.I.S. "match not found sir"

T.S. "UGH! Then where... *Hawkeye nudges Tony to look at cap, he's looks lost, sad and lonely. Tony walks over to him*

T.S. "Don't worry cap, we'll find your shield maybe it's... *Hawkeye jumps up and cuts him off*

C.B. "I know! It's super hard to replicate Caps shield right? So someone must've taken it to like a museum or, or... THE CONVENTION! Cap! That's where we'll find your shield!

T.S. "I'm starting to think your only saying this because you're still stuck on that convention thing"

C.B. "Think about it. There'll be tons of Captain Americas at the convention! One of them is bound to have your shield!

Y.J. "Hey he's got a point. A normal person would give your shield back, but if only the nerds are there like Tony says, we've got to give it a try"

C.B. "Thank-you! Someone who gets it! Come Tony, we've got to try!"

T.S. "I guess you're right, but what do you think cap?

S.R. "If it means finding my shield, I'm all for it"

C.B. "Then I guess it's settled!"

T.S. "Yup, tomorrow we're going to a nerd convention! Great..."

J.D. "And it's about US!"

!ADVERTISMENT!

*all walk into a big glass building with lights and bright posters of them*

C.B. (points to a poster) "I look good in that one!"

T.S. "Ok remember guys, no one has to know we're the real people, don't give away your identity and our main objective here is to find caps shield, got it? No side-attractions about yourself.

J.D. "Oh darn..."

*Pretty lady runs up to Hawkeye and jumps on him and gives him a looooong kiss, all look at him STUNNED*

Lady "LOVE your costume!" (Then she walks away and winks at him)

C.B. "I'm loving this convention already!"

*All walk up to a map of the place*

T.S. "This place isn't too big, we'll travel in pairs, Jan and I'll check area A, Ms. Marvel and the Vision, you take B, Yellow Jacket and Cap, you take C, Hulk and Hawk -

C.B. "Oh no no no no, I've already been on Hulk duty, I'm going solo on this one, I'll take D

T.S. "Umm ok then I guess Hulk and Thor, you can take E. Sorry Panther your on you own in F. If any of you find his shield try and take it back or something but inform all of us immediately and we'll come and back you up, ok? Split up.

*Jan and Tony start walking when they see a big crowd cheering "WASP! WASP!" Jan runs up to them*

T.S. "JAN! Ugghh" (he follows Jan)

*girl with really fluffy hair and plastic cups sticking out from her ears and a striped yellow and black dress is being praised*

J.D. "THAT'S A HORRIBLE COSTUME!" (Everyone looks at her like she's crazy; tony pulls her out of the crowd)

J.D. "Do I really look that bad?!"

T.S. "No, you don't, just keep yourself calm, they don't know- (guy wearing a dark red body suit with patches of tacky gold cloth sewed on walks up to tony)

Guy "Where'd ya get your iron man suit? The junk yard!? (Everyone laughs)

T.S. "Ok Jan forget calm! Hey dude this is a fully auto mated, completely Stark tech, FLYING suit and you call this junkyard?!"

Guy "Oh please, it's not like it can shoot missiles!"

T.S. "oh trust me, I can do WAY more than that..." (Has a 'I'm gonna beat your butt' smile on his face)

*few seconds later, Guy is on the floor with bruises*

T.S. "THAT'S what it can do!" (Grabs Jan's hand and stomps away)

J.D. "Woah you really showed them!"

T.S. "Yah cause NO ONE messes with IRON MAN..."

*Ms. Marvel and The Vision are walking when they see a man who painted his face bright red and is in a green body suit with a yellow towel around him on a small stage*

M.M. (snorts) "Ha-ha that's supposed to be you!"

T.V. "Analyzing. That's not me" (looks really mad)

M.M. "Ah, don't get so fed up with that costume- (then they look back at the stage and see a really buff guy)

Buff Guy "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGGGGGGGHHH I AM MS. MARVELLLLLLLL!"

T.V. "Analyzing, (smiles) that's not you either.

M.M. "Ohhhhh don't even-would you just- don't even go there! (Pulls his arm and storms away)

*Thor is walking around and suddenly losses sight of the Hulk*

THOR " ? Hulk? Where are you- (he bumps into a scrawny guy who has two other guys at his side all are wearing really bad Thor costumes)

Scrawny kid "Ha-ha what an AMATURE costume! I mean look at your hammer, it so easy to tell that's Styrofoam! Get real!"

THOR "Nay! You dare insult the great Mjolnir?!"

Scrawny kid "Yah call it whatever you want but look at mine!" (Hold up and inflatable tool-box hammers) I can beat your hammer EASILY!

Kids friends "yah! YEAH WHAT!"

THOR (smiles to himself and drops Mjolnir) "Alright, try to pick it up then"

Scrawny kid "whatever…' (Tries to pick it up but can't, pulls on it really hard, then his friends try and help him too, Thor leans back on a wall and smiles)

Scrawny kid "ugghh! Man how heavy is this!?"

THOR "Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall poses the power of Thor. None of you are worthy" (picks up hammer easily and kids are stunned) now be gone! (Kids run away and Thor laughs but then stops) HULK WHERE ARE YOU?'

*Hulk is walking around when sees a bunch of green buff and small people gathered in a circle chanting "HULK! HULK!"*

Dude "This is the one and only all mighty INVINCIBLE HULK! Who dares to step forward and try and bring him down?"

HULK "I DO"

Invincible Hulk "oh you really think you can take me down big guy? I AM the Hulk, the one and only, the biggest and the best there is! Don't even- (Hulk grabs him and throws him all the way across the room and he smashes into the wall unconscious)

HULK "Who's the hulk now!?" (Everyone is so stunned and silent while he walks away)

*Black Panther is being sneaky and stealthy and snooping around when this man who has long messy black hair and whiskers painted on his face wearing black khakis and a black tank top walks up to him and he talks like a hippie*

Hippie "Wicked costume man!"

B.P. "This is no costume. This is sacred Wakanda tribe Black Panther costume. It's been worn from generations and was passed down by my father."

Hippie "love the kitty ears and tights bro!"

B.P. (Looks down at himself very confused) kitty ears and- forget it I am on a mission"

Hippie "like totally! Like a mission to awesomeness and inner peace!?"

B.P. "Sure whatever you want to call it goodbye"

Hippie "Keep being that awesome kitty bro! Live the kitty dream!'

B.P. (Shakes his head very VERY confused about what he was saying and what just happened)

*Hawkeye is talking and cracking jokes with other girls in Black Widow costumes*

C.B. "So I said 'HULK...SMASH" (all laugh when Hawkeye suddenly see's someone running around with Caps shield) hey I got to go ladies see ya. (he sees a little girl with the shield) let's hope those years in daycare camp will come to a use today (sits down next to the small girl) hey sweetie that's a real nice shield you've got there!"

Girl "yah my daddy found it and gave it to me today!"

C.B. "You know my friend lost a shield that looks JUST like that, you think you could give it back to me? He's really sad about it"

Girl "well how old is he?"

C.B. "Umm like, 92 but he really needs it- (she smacks him in the face with the shield)

Girl "no way am I giving some old man my shield!"

C.B. "Well he's not THAT old! Aww great Barton Ya screwed it up again... (Touches his ear to contact the Avengers) Hey guys, Hawkeye here, I found the shield"

T.S. "Well that's great! How'd you get it back?"

C.B. "Actually I didn't. A little girl has it and she won't give it, I tried asking but she's stubborn"

T.S. "Well don't lose sight of her, were on our way to area D right now. Avengers Assemble"

*runs up to little girl again*

C.B. "So where's your daddy?"

Girl "umm actually I don't know... can you help me?"

C.B."Of course I can, come wait with me over...over here!" (Takes girl to a corner where no one is there) WOAH your dad is sending you a special surprise he sent the REAL avengers to come and see you! Now you have to keep this a secret and don't tell anyone ok?"

(Girl nods very excitedly hugging the shield)

(C.B. Sees the avengers and signals them over to him)

S.R. "How did my shield get in to the hands of such a minor?"

C.B. "She says her dad got it for her (turns to girl) hey sweetie can you tell us exactly how you got your shield?

Girl "well my dad was at the meeting at city hall yesterday and he found this shield and told me I could keep it and take it to this convention. He went to the bathroom then I lost him. I was walking around looking for my daddy when these evil green aliens took me away and tried to take my shield away from me"

(All look at eachother confused)

T.S. "do you know what this aliens name was?"

Girl "I think it was like Lang...Mang...Maybe Kang"

C.B. "Aww nutz Kangs back!"

T.S. "Ok can you take us to where these aliens took you?"

Girl "yes, it's over there by the bathrooms I think" (points to bathroom) he told me to give the shield back to the person who owned it so, here you go (gives shield to Cap)

S.R. "Thank you little lady" (girl sees her dad and runs up to him)

Girl "Good Luck guys! Bye!"

S.R. "Ok we need to find Kang and put an end to his madness right now!"

T.S. "I agree but don't you think it's a little strange how Kang let her keep your shield?"

THOR "Kang might be setting up a trap, this is exactly what he wants us to do"

C.B. "Or maybe he just needs to be taught a lesson about fighting with the avengers! Whether you guys are going or not, I'm gunna go have a talk with Kang" (starts walking away then YellowJacket follows him then Cap and Wasp and eventually all of them, Thor is the last. all stop at a dead end near the bathroom entrance)

C.B. "It's a dead end- AHHHH! (All fall into a trap door underground into a dark place, everyone is lying down on the floor knocked out but Cap is the only one who doesn't pass out)

S.R. "Huh? Where are we? Kang! Show yourself!" (Kang comes in on his chair out of the dark with the girl standing next to him, then she turns into a Skrull just like him then caps shield turns to dust) HUH!? Kang what game are you playing now?!"

Kang "oh you avengers are so predictable. I knew you would fall into this convention trap-"

S.R. "And you sent the machine monster to take my shield didn't you!?"

Kang "oohh your one of smartest avengers I know!"

S.R. "But why Kang why?" (Tony wasp and others start to wake up)

Kang "of Couse only to get to you! YOU SHOULDNT BE ALIVE!"

T.S. "KANG! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?"

S.R. "It's me he wants I'll-"

J.D. "Cap you sound like your giving up?"

S.R. "Your right, I NEVER GIVE UP! AVENGERS ATTACK!"

(All start fighting against Kang)

Kang "but you don't get it do you? I've managed to develop a whole ARMY!" (An army of Skrulls emerge out of the ground and there are thousands of aliens)

J.D. "Oh no..."

Y.J. "WE CAN TAKE EM!"

B.P. "No hank, the odds are against us, we cannot win this battle"

J.D. "Then what do we do?! LOSE!?"

B.P. "It seems that is the only option, though it is Captain America he wants..."

T.S. "Speaking of Cap, where is he!?" (Cap is in the distance trying to fight Kang on his own)

S.R. "WHERE IS MY SHEILD!?"

Kang "It's never to be found! Hahaha!" (All avengers are shocked)

T.S. "J.A.R.V.I.S. Give me a scan of the area, see if you can find caps shield"

J.A.R.V.I.S. "Match not found sir. Captain Americas shield is not here, or anywhere else in the world"

T.S. "This is bad..."

This was part one. I hope you enjoyed my version of what Avengers: Earths Mightiest Hero's Season3 Episode1 should be but I will only make part two if people comment on this and ask me too, so if you really enjoyed this please share your thoughts! Thanks!


End file.
